


Storm of White

by Kazaha_87



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M, Tendershipping
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-12
Updated: 2015-11-12
Packaged: 2018-05-01 08:44:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,356
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5199509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kazaha_87/pseuds/Kazaha_87
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryou e lo Spirito dell'Anello guardano una tempesta. One-Shot / PWP / Tendershipping</p>
            </blockquote>





	Storm of White

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Storm of White](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4476920) by [sitabethel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sitabethel/pseuds/sitabethel). 



> Quando un paio di mesi fa mi sono imbattuta in questa fanfiction ho deciso che l'avrei tradotta.  
> M'è piaciuta un casino. Sarà perché era la prima volta che mi imbattevo in una RyouXBakura e non viceversa, sarà perché le tempeste sono evocative e affascinanti, fatto sta che ho deciso che l'avrei tradotta appena avessi avuto un po' di tempo e di predisposizione.
> 
> Dunque, questa è la prima volta che traduco qualcosa, quindi, se mai qualcuno leggerà questa mia traduzione, vi prego, siate clementi.
> 
> Dunque, premetto che NON è una traduzione letterale nel senso stretto della parola...  
> Ho cercato di essere il più rigorosa possibile, ma certe parti che in inglese andavano bene, o filavano lisce, in italiano non si potevano vedere... quindi l'ho adattata alla nostra lingua, togliendo un po' di ripetizioni di nomi che appunto in inglese non davano fastidio ma che in italiano invece sì, e ho modificato più o meno leggermente alcuni dialoghi... li ho resi italiani e non una traduzione - nei limiti del possibile, perché certe cose dubito che un italiano le direbbe mai....... ma ho cercato di mantenerle e non farle suonare orribili! Non assicuro di esserci riuscita, ma spero di sì... XD  
> Diciamo che la mia traduzione è rigorosa (o almeno ci ho provato) per un 90-95%.
> 
> Beh, se qualcuno la leggerà, spero che gli piaccia. Consiglio di andare comunque anche a leggervi la versione originale di sithabethel.  
> Ovviamente ringrazio sithabethel per avermi permesso di tradurre la sua storia!

Un tuono svegliò Ryou. Sbatté le ciglia e aprì gli occhi al rumore improvviso. Una coltre nera copriva la stanza, fatta eccezione per il riflesso sbiadito delle luci dei lampioni che dalla strada filtravano attraverso la finestra aperta. La pioggia baluginava mentre passava attraverso i vetri. Ogni goccia rifrangeva le luci della strada mentre rimbalzavano sulle vie sottostanti.

Il suono come di uno schiocco di frusta colpì l’aria, accompagnato da un istante di oro puro del lampo che quasi accecò Ryou.

Sbatté le palpebre, e quando i suoi occhi furono di nuovo in grado di vedere, realizzò che lo Spirito dell’Anello sedeva ai piedi del letto.

Ryou si alzò a sedere a sua volta, fissando la figura traslucida che somigliava a lui, solo più appuntita, come un seghettato, bianco fulmine.

“Hai paura?”, chiese lo Spirito. Il suo tono non era né premuroso né di derisione. Era una domanda neutrale e non l’esca per una trappola.

“No”, rispose Ryou. “Mi piacciono le tempeste coi fulmini. Sono violente, e distruttive, ma belle. La pioggia aiuta a far crescere le cose. Posso guardarla con te?”

“Non mi interessa ciò che fai.”

Ryou strisciò fuori dalle lenzuola e si portò ai piedi del letto, dove si sedette affianco allo Spirito. Poi posò una mano sulla spalla di lui.

Lo Spirito si voltò. “Che vuoi?”

Ryou sgranò gli occhi e fissò la propria mano. “Pensavo che ti passasse attraverso. Sembri un fantasma.”

“No, non sono un fantasma. Sono un demone. Non dovresti toccarmi.”

“Credi davvero questo di te stesso?”

“È così. Sono parte di Zorc Necrophades.”

“Io non credo.”

“Ciò che pensi tu è irrilevante.”, Bakura storse la bocca in un ghigno seccato.

Ryou si limitò a sorridergli. “Durante Battle City… ricordi cosa hai detto a Marik? ‘Anche io ho una mia etica: ci sono modi in cui mi piace vincere, e modi in cui non mi piace’.”

“E allora?”

“Non è qualcosa che Zorc direbbe.”

Lo Spirito sbuffò scettico e incrociò le braccia sul petto. “Cosa vuoi saperne, tu?”

Ryou si sistemò la maglia del pigiama, un po’ spiegazzato durante il sonno. La stoffa scivolò lasciando scoperta una bianca spalla, ma Ryou non si preoccupò di risistemarla. “io so”, disse, la sua voce che celava più di un po’ di imbarazzata titubanza, “che Zorc non direbbe mai una cosa del genere.”

Un altro rombo e un altro lampo interruppe la loro conversazione. Quando il buio li inghiottì di nuovo, Ryou afferrò il volto dello Spirito e lo baciò.

Lo Spirito non lo respinse, ma nemmeno rispose al bacio, le sue labbra immobili. Quando Ryou infine si staccò, lo Spirito chiese: “Perché l’hai fatto?”

“Perché hai detto che non ti interessava ciò che facevo.”

“Decisamente una libera interpretazione delle mie parole, _yadonushi_.”

Un innocente sprazzo di malizia baluginò negli occhi di Ryou insieme al riflesso di un ulteriore lampo. “Speravo di risvegliare una reazione da parte tua.”

“Ti aspettavi di trovare la perduta, sepolta umanità nascosta nella mia anima?” Bakura scoppiò a ridere, un suono crudele, amaro. “Non siamo in una favoletta. Un bacio non trasformerà il demone in un principe.”

Ryou rise a sua volta, leggero, melodioso, e restio. “È divertente… condividiamo l’Anello, prendi possesso del mio nome e del mio corpo quando meglio ti aggrada, vedo i tuoi sogni quando dormo, eppure tu pensi ancora che io sia un ragazzino sprovveduto.”

Qualcosa nelle parole di Ryou parve sbilanciare lo Spirito. “…vedi i miei sogni?”

“Sì. Posso vedere le fiamme, percepire il loro calore, sentire le urla della tua famiglia, l’odore del fumo, e il sapore della cenere. So perché odi il Faraone. Era un principe, no? E poi un re. Io non voglio un principe. Il minimo che potevi fare era respingermi.”

Lo Spirito deglutì, la sua espressione disturbata. Ryou sentì il subbuglio nell’Anello, demone e ladro lottare con differenti argomentazioni. Il vento girò di colpo e schizzi di pioggia attraverso la finestra aperta li colpirono, ma Ryou non se ne curò e mantenne il suo sguardo fisso sullo Spirito.

Un’espressione tenace, ostinata, irrigidì i solitamente delicati lineamenti di Ryou. Afferrò lo Spirito per le spalle e lo baciò ancora, e ancora una volta Ryou non ottenne una risposta da lui.

“Rispondi al bacio o spingimi via.”, Ryou sibilò, la sua voce roca. “Baciami o respingimi.”

“Perché vuoi che ti respinga?”

Non voleva. Voleva essere baciato, ma rispose: “Smetterò. Mi fermerò se mi spingerai via, o se mi dirai di fermarmi, o se farai qualunque altra cosa – ma piantala di stare lì impalato a non fare nulla. Non lo sopporto.”

Gli occhi dello Spirito lampeggiarono felini, più rossi che marroni. “Non è un mio problema.”

“Sei un codardo!”, Ryou gridò, la sua voce inghiottita da un rombo di tuono.

 _Questo_ provocò una risposta.

Lo Spirito afferrò Ryou per il bavero del pigiama, facendo sbottonare accidentalmente un ulteriore bottone rispetto a quelli già aperti. “Non credere di conoscermi solo perché hai visto qualche vecchio ricordo. Tu non hai _idea_ di quel che ho passato. Di quel che ho sopportato. _Non sono_ un codardo.”

“Allora _reagisci_.” Ryou sfilò la sua maglia dai pugni chiusi di Bakura. “A meno che tu non abbia paura dello stupido demone che ci guarda dall’Anello…”

“Cosa ti aspetti di ricavare da questo?”

“Niente.” Ryou si alzò, andò verso la finestra, e fissò il nero delle nuvole e le bianche, indistinte gocce d’acqua. La pioggia coprì il suo viso, facendolo luccicare. “È solo un temporale. Si esaurisce in una notte e poi, al mattino, tutto torna come prima. Non sono stupido. Non ho particolari aspettative. Domani io sarò ancora amico di Yugi, e tu sarai ancora nemico del Faraone, ma ora siamo nel bel mezzo di una tempesta, e quale momento migliore perché il buio e la luce diventino un tutt’uno?”

E mentre parlava, avvenne fuori dalla finestra: nere nubi temporalesche e un bianco lampo si snodarono nel cielo, rispondendo con urla di tuono o grida di vento. Ryou spinse lo Spirito contro il materasso, e lo baciò ancora.

Questa volta, però, sentì le labbra dello Spirito dischiudersi. La lingua di lui, sorprendentemente tiepida, fece capolino e cominciò ad esplorare la bocca di Ryou. I tuoni e il vento coprirono i loro gemiti. Si artigliarono il fronte delle camicie a vicenda, strappando via i bottoni dalle asole nel disperato bisogno di raggiungere la morbida, bianca pelle.

Ryou sentì l’ira provenire dall’Anello. La furia di Zorc per quel che stavano facendo.

 _Non è il tuo schiavo_ , pensò Ryou con rabbia e rancore, rivolto all’Anello che pendeva dal suo collo. _Avrai il tuo Shadow Game che io lo voglia o no, quindi, d’ora in poi, lasciaci in pace._

Alla fine, il demone non riuscì a fermarli e poté solo andare su tutte le furie all’interno della sua prigione dorata e maledetta – adirato, ma impotente contro la tempesta che imperversava sul materasso di Ryou.

Ryou morse lo Spirito sul collo. Segni e graffi si scurirono sulla sua pelle eterea, sbiaditi e trasparenti come il resto di lui. Ryou avrebbe potuto essere gentile, gli sarebbe piaciuto essere gentile, ma sarebbe stato crudele nei confronti dello Spirito, e questo lui lo sapeva. Così morse, e graffiò, e gli tirò i lunghi, bianchi capelli. Costrinse lo Spirito a gridare di piacere anche se questi provò in ogni modo, i denti serrati, a contenere il suo desiderio.

Le unghie di Ryou graffiarono i fianchi dello Spirito mentre gli calava i pantaloni con urgenza. Anche le sue ossa sembravano più appuntite di quelle di Ryou, un po’ come i loro capelli differivano gli uni dagli altri.

Ryou succhiò il membro dell’essere sotto di lui, a fondo fino alla base. Fece un anello con le sue labbra e lo usò per far dimenticare allo Spirito dell’Anello intorno al loro collo. Usò la sua bocca per spingerlo verso il precipizio dell’orgasmo e poi si ritrasse.

Lo Spirito si lasciò sfuggire un lamento mentre stringeva i pugni attorno alle coperte sotto di lui e arcuava la schiena verso l’alto in un vano tentativo di rientrare in contatto con la bocca di Ryou. Ryou posò alcuni leggeri, affettuosi baci lungo le cosce trasparenti dello Spirito. Poi lo afferrò all’altezza delle ginocchia e gli allargò le gambe, esponendolo alla fresca e nebulosa brezza che entrava dalla finestra.

Ryou fissò lo Spirito, e lo Spirito fece altrettanto.

“Fallo.”, ringhiò quest’ultimo.

Ryou affondò la faccia fra le sue cosce, stuzzicando la soffice pelle della sacca della sua virilità con la punta della lingua. Poi guardò in alto senza smettere di farla lavorare.

“Fare cosa?”, domandò, la sua voce dolce come lo scampanellio di un sonaglio.

“Ho risposto al tuo bacio”, rispose lo Spirito come se questo lo esonerasse dal partecipare verbalmente in maniera più attiva a quello che stavano facendo.

“Per favore”, chiese Ryou, il suo leccare sempre più deciso e deliberato fra una parola e l’altra. “Chiedimelo – o meglio, ordinamelo.”

Lo Spirito digrignò i denti in un ringhio. Sollevò ancora una volta il bacino, il suo fallo pulsante e la cappella rilucente di sperma da pre-eiaculazione. “Fottimi.”

“Lo dici in modo così volgare.”, Ryou rise, sfacciato e rosso in volto per l’eccitazione.

Leccò la cappella ingrossata dello Spirito, e lo Spirito sibilò allo scorrere della lingua di Ryou lungo quella parte del suo corpo particolarmente sensibile. Poi Ryou si spostò più vicino all’entrata. Non avendo un corpo vero e proprio, Ryou non aveva bisogno di usare lubrificante o di prepararlo. Si allineò con lui e semplicemente entrò, gemendo al consumante, claustrofobico calore del corpo etereo di Bakura che avviluppava la sua erezione. Uscì quasi del tutto per poi spingere il suo membro di nuovo dentro con un altro gemito. Ogni volta che rientrava, un lieve sospiro si faceva strada attraverso la sua bocca.

Lo Spirito serrò le labbra con ostinazione, trattenendo il respiro e sforzandosi di non reagire ai movimenti di Ryou, ma Ryou se ne accorse. Spostò quindi il suo peso di più verso di lui, affondando più in profondità, completamente, per poi uscire solo per metà prima di affondare di nuovo con forza.

Lo Spirito gettò la testa indietro e sussultò. Non gemette, ma ogni respiro che si faceva strada a fatica dalla sua bocca era uno stridulo, bisognoso anelito.

Ryou fece scivolare la sua mano sinistra, quella con la cicatrice, tra i loro corpi e cominciò a muoverla avanti e indietro lungo l’erezione dell’altro. I sospiri dello Spirito, a quel punto, crebbero rapidamente, tramutandosi in lascivi gemiti che divennero uno smodato ansimare.

“Muoviti”, mormorò lo Spirito, la sua voce un tremulo relitto, “Muoviti. Finisci.”

“Sto aspettando te.”

Un’espressione del tutto estranea guizzò sul volto dell’eterea creatura mescolandosi alle luci dalla strada e ai lampi. Preoccupazione che sembrava pronta a sfociare nella paura. Ryou continuò a spingere con forza, e continuò a muovere avanti e indietro la mano sul membro pulsante dello Spirito, ma lo guardò in faccia, e in quel momento realizzò che Bakura non aveva mai permesso a se stesso di perdere il controllo, nemmeno per un istante. Era così abituato ad essere forte, a difendersi dal mondo, a prepararsi per il prossimo attacco che non aveva mai avuto l’occasione, l’opportunità di riposare, di riprendersi dai dolori della vita, e tremila anni era un tempo molto lungo per essere forti.

Rendersi conto di questo fece scorrere alcune lacrime lungo le guance di Ryou. I lampi si rifletterono su di esse e le fecero risplendere come gocce di oro fuso. “Non preoccuparti”, sussurrò Ryou più dolcemente che poté mentre si muoveva veloce dentro e fuori. Avvicinò ancora un po’ il suo corpo a quello dello Spirito. “Non preoccuparti. È tutto a posto. Sono qui. Puoi lasciarti andare. Puoi. Ci sono io.”

Lo Spirito afferrò Ryou per le spalle affondando le unghie nella pelle bianca e morbida come la seta di lui. “E domattina?”

Ryou fremette di piacere mentre le unghie affondavano nella sua carne. Il brivido che gli provocarono lo fece muovere un po’ più rapidamente, ma continuò a sussurrare allo Spirito sotto di lui. “Domattina ti alzerai e combatterai contro il Faraone, ma stanotte sono qui e ti puoi lasciar andare.”

“Non posso.”

“Ci sono io”, Ryou ripeté.

“Io…”

“È tutto a posto.”

Infine fu un vigoroso gemito ciò che fece breccia nelle difese dello Spirito, e il volto di quest’ultimo si arrossò mentre i suoi gemiti si mescolavano a quelli di Ryou e crescevano in intensità finché non si tramutarono in grida. Le sue unghie affondarono nella carne al punto da far colare gocce di sangue dai fianchi di Ryou finché venne dipingendo il ventre di entrambi e affondando infine nel soffice materasso  quando ebbe finito, il suo corpo rilassato e il suo volto ancora arrossato.

“Bene”, mormorò Ryou andando più veloce che poteva cercando di mantenere un ritmo. “Sì, sì, oooh – è magnifico stare dentro di te!”, l’essenza stessa di Ryou vibrò mentre il suo ritmo si faceva sempre più frenetico. Arcuò la schiena e gettò il capo all’indietro gridando nel temporale.

Quando Ryou scese dal picco del suo orgasmo precipitò sul petto dello Spirito. I loro capelli si aggrovigliarono insieme in una tempesta di bianco. Niente luce o oscurità, o buono o cattivo, solo bianco, bianco, bianco, bianco mescolato insieme finché ogni parte di loro non divenne una singola, bianca tappezzeria, che non apparteneva a nessuno dei due, ma che apparteneva ad entrambi.

Ryou rotolò via.

Il bisogno di accoccolarsi, di un attimo di tenerezza, aveva preso il sopravvento su di lui, ma dall’altro lato non voleva che lo Spirito si sentisse più vulnerabile alle emozioni di quanto già non fosse, così giacque semplicemente sulla schiena, ansimando e sentendo ancora nel petto l’eccitato rimbombo del suo cuore che non aveva smesso di battere all’impazzata.

Ryou tirò un lungo, avido sospiro quando sentì il braccio dello Spirito scivolare sul suo petto mentre si accoccolava nell’insenatura tra il braccio e il torace di Ryou. Non disse nulla, ma si limitò a rimanere lì, rannicchiato contro il suo ospite.

A questo, Ryou si abbandonò ai propri bisogni e si avvinghiò attorno al corpo dello Spirito stringendolo in un tenero abbraccio.

Fuori, intanto, la tempesta era passata, lasciando indietro solo il lieve rumore di una gentile pioggia autunnale.

**Author's Note:**

> Mamma che fatica! XD  
> Dura tradurre scene esplicite! A chiunque dovesse capitare di trovarsi nella mia situazione, pensateci due volte!  
> Pensare delle scene esplicite in inglese e poi pensare le stesse in italiano potrebbe far arrossire una pornostar!! XD  
> ...o almeno ha fatto arrossire me, e date certe cose che leggo un po' me ne stupisco... :P XD
> 
> Ad ogni modo, mi auguro che il mio lavoro renda giustizia all'originale. Se vi capita e se vi va, sappiatemi dire che ne pensate!


End file.
